


Neko Neiko

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [9]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: CP, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I don't even know why I decided this was a good idea to publish in the first place, LGBTQ Female Character, implied neiko / seinao, just bullshit really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Seiko reveals her (second) biggest secret to her best friend.





	Neko Neiko

"So, Na-o-mi~" Seiko practically purred whilst wrapping her arms around me.

"What would you like to do?" I probably seemed a terrible host for a sleepover - I hadn't really planned anything. Then again, Seiko was the type of friend that you didn't need to plan anything for - even if I had, it would have been quickly discarded away the minute something popped into her head.

"If I'm honest, I haven't really decided yet," I replied truthfully. It simply made her giggle upon hearing the response.

"My, My, Naomi! You'll have to be more organized if you're going to be a nurse or that of the such, hm?" Seiko simply squeezed me tighter and rested her chin on my neck, giving me her signature cat-like smirk. It was scary, her Cheshire Cat impression, though incredibly accurate.

"Seiko, please!" She had this habit of staying as close to me as she possibly could. It was annoying, but I got used to it after a while. You can't change some people, I suppose. "I guess... we can watch a movie or something. To begin with."

"Sure thing!" She replied cheerfully.

A short time later, we were sitting on the sofa, half an hour into a rerun of some cheap anime - there weren't any good movies on after all. Seiko was cuddled into my lap - nothing out of the ordinary - with her head turned to the screen.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah, Seiko?"

"Your boobs are bigger than that girl's," she said nonchalantly, pointing lazily at the screen and then moving her face into my chest.

"Do you really have to?" I tried to bat her head away, and she jolted backwards into the floor. "Seiko? I didn't even push you that hard!"

"I-it, uh, it took me by surprise," she stammered, a little embarrassed that she'd fallen off the couch. I grinned.

"Oh really?" I grabbed her again and began to tickle her sides, causing her to shriek. Thank god my mom was out for the night.

"N-Naomi! Stop, please!" Seiko giggled. When I continued she started squirming and eventually hid her head in her hands. I stopped, concerned.

"Seiko? What's wrong? Did you hit your head? Sorry I didn't mea-"

"It's fine, really. Where's your bathroom again?" She asked, her tone changing from the usual bubbly one I was so used to hearing. That alone took me by surprise.

"It's not bleeding, is it? Let me have a look," I said as I moved towards her, but she flinched backwards.

"I said it's fine, it's not your fault. You just messed my hair up, and I need to have a look in the bathroom mirror." She gave me a weak smile. I put my hands on hers to move them away. "Please don't, Naomi," she said to me solemnly. 

"Why not?"

"I'm not hurt. I don't want you to see." ...?

"Seiko, I don't understand. If there's something you're hiding from me, just know that you're my best friend and I don't care what it is, you can trust me with anything."

"... Promise?"

"Of course." And with that, she looked at me and broke eye contact immediately, slowly dropping her hands to the floor.

Cat ears. She was wearing cat ears. Or...

"Woah..." I lifted my hand to her head and fondled the ears. By the time I got to the base, I realised that they were indeed real and Seiko literally had cat ears on her head.

"You can kick me out now if you want to." I sighed.

"You didn't listen to me when I said you could trust me."

"That usually means someone's going to tell you a hidden secret that they know is reasonable and logical. This is a little... different."

"They're so soft..." I couldn't stop myself from scratching her ears, and she twitched a little as I did so.

"Naomi... you're so good to me. So nice."

"Do you hide these under your hair?"

"Uh, yeah," she shifted uncomfortably, pulling on the hair she regularly styled into rolls. "I have these to cover up where my ears should be, too."

"So if they're under your hair, how do you hear?"

"Cats ears are a lot more sensitive than humans. I can still hear, it's just a little muffled. If anything, I'm protecting them," she smiled shyly, me still stroking them.

"Do you have a tail?" She blushed.

"Yes, but before you ask to see that I am NOT stripping!" I began to laugh, and soon enough she joined in.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter," I fake flirted, and Seiko went red yet again.

"J-jeez, Naomi, you're making me all flustered," she giggled and buried her face in my neck. I took it as a chance to hold her closer and pet her head, and I swore for a moment I could hear her purring.

"Just stating the truth, Seiko. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah," she murmured into my neck and we stayed like that, snuggled up against the bottom of the couch.

"I used to have a cat," I said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. It ran away, because I was a selfish kid and I told it to run away." It still made me a little upset, what I did back then.

"I'm sure it knows now that you didn't mean any harm. If it lived here, it must know that Naomi has a fiery temper~" she teased.

"Yeah," I smiled. "But I was pretty mad. I started yelling at him and all. He understood, and he ran away. I didn't want him to, but I was in a state where I wanted him gone."

"Just like you, to be worrying about this now."

"Seiko?"

"Yes, Naomi?" She dragged her sentence, as if she knew what I was going to say.

"You won't run away, will you?" She let out a short laugh of disbelief.

"Of course not. If anything, you'll have to promise not to run away from me, cause I'm not going nowhere!" I still felt anxious even after her answer.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Because I know that Naomi says a lot of things she doesn't mean when she's mad, and I shouldn't run away even when you say you want me gone, because you're just mad and you don't mean it."

"I don't want you gone," I mumbled.

"I'll always be here, Naomi."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all the title is a reference that literally nobody who is still in the fandom will get. Secondly, I remember knowing that this was bad even as I published, but I just couldn't get myself into the concept of Neiko for some reason. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
